


Stop That Thief

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Language, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim is out with Simon and Jim drinks a few too many.  He opens up about something that Blair doesn’t yet know about.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Theft





	Stop That Thief

Stop That Thief  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim is out with Simon and Jim drinks a few too many. He opens up about something that Blair doesn’t yet know about.   
Prompt: theft  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Stop That Thief  
Genre: Slashish  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: angst, drinking story, too much to drink, language  
Word Count: 1533  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

 

Jim called Simon at the station. “Hey, Simon, I’m at Brad’s having a sandwich and a beer, how would you like to join me?”

Simon frowned. “Sounds like you’ve had a few beers already.”

“I took a cab, Simon. You know I don’t drink and drive. Now I just have to remember where I left my truck.”

Simon smiled at how drunk his friend was. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Maybe you should eat more while you wait.”

“Okay…” Jim closed his cell and looked up at Brad. “Simon’s on his way over for a sandwich and a beer. You haven’t seen him in a while, have you?” 

“No, I sure haven’t, Jim. This is your last beer for tonight, though. And here is another sandwich, on the house, to soak up some of the alcohol. You’re taking a cab, right?”

“Yes, Brad. I’m being responsible.”

“Where’s Blair? I haven’t seen him in ages.”

“He’s got a new friend, so I don’t see him much either.”

“That’s too bad. I bet you miss him,” Blair guessed. 

“Yeah, that I do.” 

The front door opened and in walked Simon. Jim waved wildly, as if Simon didn’t see him sitting in the empty bar. 

“Hi, Jim. Oh good, you’re eating another sandwich.”

”Brad doesn’t want me to drink anymore after this one.”

Brad smiled and said, “He’s lost without Blair.”

“Where is Sandburg?” 

“He’s got a new friend. I don’t see him much anymore.”

“Really, is she his type?” Simon asked. 

“Simon, everyone is Blair’s type.”

Simon ordered a sandwich and a beer and relaxed in the chair and waited for Jim to whine. He knew it was coming.

“I want Blair arrested, Simon.”

“Oh really? Why is that, Jim?”

“For theft. That little fucker stole my heart.”

Simon snorted as he tried to keep from laughing. “He stole your heart?”

“Yes, then didn’t even think twice about getting someone new. And now I’m without a best friend. Just when I was going to tell him how I felt too.”

Simon gladly took his plate from Brad and rolled his eyes. Brad snickered and walked off. 

“I gave up everyone for him. But he doesn’t love me the same.”

“Jim, did you tell him that you were in love with him?”

“Why would I have to tell him? I’m sure he knows how I feel.”

“Jim, Jim, Jim… No one knows how you feel until you’re drunk. I didn’t know you were in love with Blair either.”

“He’s at the university if you want to arrest him. Don’t cuff him or anything. Okay?”

“I won’t cuff him at all. In fact once I finish this I’ll go and talk to him at the university.”

“Simon, do you ever think about someone night and day, day and night?”

Simon smiled this time. Jim had it bad. “Of course I do. I really like the girl I’ve been seeing. You met her the other day, right?”

“I don’t remember and besides we’re getting off topic.”

This time, Simon let out a bark of laughter. “I can talk about whatever I want, you know?”

“I’m getting tired. Maybe I had too much to drink…”

“You think? Let me get a cab for you and you can go home and sleep it off.”

“I can’t. What if Blair is there with her?”

“Does he usually take her to the loft?”

“I can’t take the chance. I’d like to slap her silly. She can’t make him happy like I can.”

“Maybe you should talk to Blair. He might not know how you feel.”

“How could he not know? I’ve been in love with him for two months now. I can’t remember her name. It’s a silly name, like Jilly, Billie or Millie. Do you remember?”

“Jim, I’ve never met her. This is the first I’ve even heard about her.”

“I gotta remember where I left my truck.”

Simon couldn’t keep up with Jim’s changes in topic. “Come on, I’ll take you home.” Simon walked up to the counter and paid for all of Jim’s beer and sandwiches and his own. 

Simon helped Jim get up and walked to the door. As they got there, Brad said, “Keep your chin up, Jim.”

“Bye, Brad. Simon is taking me home.”

Again Simon rolled his eyes making Brad laugh very loudly. 

“Don’t laugh at Simon, he’s a nice dude.”

“Sorry, Simon.”

“Understood, Brad. See you later.”

They walked out to the car and Simon helped him get in. “Put your seatbelt on.”

“Now you sound like Blair. Let’s go arrest him now.”

Simon fastened Jim’s seatbelt and said, “We’re going to go home first.”

“Did you forget something?”

“Not my home, Jim, yours.”

“Oh, that makes sense. I just need a couple of hours of sleep and then we can arrest him. All right?”

“You bet, Jim.” Simon drove and noticed that Jim was having a hard time staying awake. Simon knew that Jim was going to be very embarrassed when he sobered up. 

When Simon pulled into the parking lot at the loft, he shook Jim. “Come on, tough guy, let’s get to bed.”

Jim looked over at Simon and smiled. “Nothing against you, Simon, but you’re not my type.”

“I know that. Now let’s get upstairs and get you in bed.”

“That actually sounds pretty good. I’m tired.”

“Maybe it’s the keg of beer you drank.”

Jim looked at Simon very seriously and answered, “Could be.”

Jim didn’t even notice that Blair’s car was there, which Simon was happy about.

Jim couldn’t find his key so Simon had to get out his emergency key. But before Simon could open the door, it opened from the inside and Blair asked, “What happened?”

Jim walked right by him and said, “You’re going to be so sorry now.”

“Blair, Jim wants me to arrest you. For theft. For stealing his heart. Are you going to come quietly? Or do I have to get my cuffs out?”

“You guys are kidding with me, right?”

“I changed my mind, Simon. Go ahead and cuff him.”

Blair walked over towards Simon and whispered, “What’s going on?”

“He’s drunk and wants you arrested. He wants to know if Jilly, Billie or Millie is here. And you stole his heart.”

Blair grinned this time and said, “Put the cuffs on me. I gotta do the time.”

Jim jumped over to where Blair was and said, “No… No time. Just arrested.”

“Jilly went back to New Zealand this morning, Jim. She’s not here any longer. She has a really nice husband there waiting for her.”

“Did you hear that Simon? He messed around with a married woman. These charges are getting steep.”

Blair stood his ground in front of Jim and snapped, “I don’t mess around with anyone but you. She came over to study for the last three weeks as an exchange student. We had a lot in common. We were both lonely and she listened to my problems and I listened to hers. She’s become a very good friend. Her husband sounds super nice too and has invited you and me to New Zealand. I even thought about asking you about it, but now you want me arrested. And all because I have a thing for you.” 

“Really?” Jim asked, so sweetly that it almost broke Blair’s heart. 

“I’m in love with you, Jim. Why didn’t you talk to me?”

“I thought you were in love with Jilly.”

“Sometimes you’re quite the stupid man. This is one of those times.”

“Simon, do you have to arrest him?”

Simon had been holding it in for some time. He let out a bark of laughter like no one had ever heard. “No… I’m going home. You’re going to let Blair put you to bed. He had a sandwich at 4:00, so he’s good for the evening, Blair. Oh for crying out loud, I sound like a parent. Just be good to each other.”

Simon walked out the door and shut it behind him. 

“Where’s Sweetheart, Jim?”

“I have no idea. I drank way too much. Simon said a keg. And I lost my truck.”

“We’ll look for it tomorrow. Now, let’s get washed up for bed and I’ll read to you until you fall asleep.”

“You’ll sleep with me, right?”

“Sure…”

“I do love you, Blair.”

“I know you do. Next time, just talk to me. Don’t get drunk or I’ll kick your butt.”

“Is there going to be fucking tonight?”

“No, Jim, we don’t fuck, we make love.”

Jim leaned in and gave Blair a passionate kiss. 

“Get upstairs, there may be fucking…” Blair teased as he helped Jim up the stairs. 

Jim was going to have a headache the next day, but if Blair got what he wanted, that wouldn’t be the only thing aching. 

The end


End file.
